The Mighty Condor Can't Do
by Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki
Summary: This is for the audition called "Dark Clouds". Not only Frieda wields the well know Virgo, but she has Ombra Aquila, a Beast which is one of the Dark Cloud Constellation. Suddenly, a German tourist named Ferdinand had her doubtful and suspicious. How would she figure out who Ferdinand is and how to beat his Beyblade Bootes. Rated T for battle scenes and some profanity.


**Howdy y'all! It's me Kawaii no Tenshi Kiki and all y'all little ladies and gentleman are about to read this awesome fanfic!**

**Frieda: Why are you talking in a Southern accent? You do realize the setting takes place in Pisa, Italy right?**

**Oh, right...well anyways, this is an audition for dear Gingercookiesnaps "Dark Clouds" and I'm auditioning for "Condor", which is apparently some type of bird, but you know...it's fierce...Yup researching's always convenient. Oh yeah, Frieda, my OC has a second bey that she only uses in southern places, like Italy, the US, etc...it's Ombra Aquia (Italian for Shadow Eagle).**

**And there is a new OC I just thought about right off the bat...his name is **FERDINAND** and despite the stereotypes that Germans aren't as romantic as they seem, he's a different story; he's a bigger flirt..than Frieda.**

**Well, let's get started...  
**

* * *

"Mein gott, so this is Italy, ja?" A masculine voice begins to speak." Good thing it wasn't much of a hassle to get there,"

There was a 16 year old German-Dutch young man strolling in the streets of Pisa, Italy. His straight turquoise hair sweeps down his indigo colored eyes, which he used his hand to get it out of their way. At first, Ferdinand thought this would be a colossal waste of his time looking for that one particular blader who wields a Dark Condor bey, but maybe seeing her in person would be worth-while...that's right, in-person just to see her subtle appearance right before his very eyes...wait a minute, was he supposed to be talking about looks or beyblade?

Either way, he left the Pisa station and stopped by where the Leaning Tower of Pisa lies. Ferdinand knew that being in Italy was not the smartest idea, especially due to a known fact that the Italians fear the Germans even back in the day. Even the French loathed Germans as much as they despised the British. Then again, the German forced himself to because he knew that this one Italian blader has a Beyblade called Ombra Aquila. According to his knowledge, it was a second bey that she uses especially when she's in certain places with high and humid climates. Because Pisa had a population of 90,000, Ferdinand knew this was going to be one hell of a task.

_Nein way...going to Italy just roaming for a blader is such a burden to me, _The German thought while sighing to himself.

Too bad he couldn't back down from this non-intriguing task. Nope, it would be disrespectful for him to decline a mission since his main goal was to show his full potential, as a blader. To amuse himself, he opts to show full strength in a "real" and "sophisticated" battle and no way in hell is he ever going to take it easy in every single battle he partakes. For him, going easy on an opponent would result in an easy win and that's no good for his beyblading criteria.

As Ferdinand was strolling around Pisa, he smirked as another thing went on his mind. Maybe flirting with stunningly beautiful Italian girls wouldn't be a bad idea. Indeed, this German was a huge flirt back in his home country as a child and he still is now. Even though there's a stereotype Germans are not as romantic, Ferdinand was...well different and that's what makes him..well...unique. As of right now, he was single and perhaps finding a girlfriend to be with forever would make his life complete. Of course, he was good looking which gives him a fair advantage. He knows being a flirt would work when girls would be swooning over him, asking him for his cellphone number, and what-not.

Meanwhile on the other side of Pisa, a gorgeous and cute-looking 16 year old Italian teenage girl with waist-length scarlet hair highlighted with cherry red streaks was on her daily stroll. She was wearing a blush colored crop-top with denim cutout shorts and dark magenta stilettos. She looked with her periwinkle eyes at the closet stores of the centre. The people around the girl looked at the Italian teen with smiles of their faces. They say their salutations with "buongiorno" and even a simple "ciao" and of course, Frieda saluted them back. Even a few guys began swooning over her because of her flawless appearance, which she doesn't mind. Pisa was just another marvelous city to visit, just like Rome and Florence. Suddenly, her periwinkle eyes spotted a nearby Bey shop and guided her way indies. It was necessary since Incandescent Aphrodite needed some maintenance and that she has an alternative bey waiting for her.

Frieda opened the door and saw an auburn haired man in his late thirties with hazelnut eyes, looking intently at this Italian-Japanese girl. As the 16 year old approached the counter, she pulled out a Beyblade from her pink holster and placed it on the counter.

"So how may I help you, young lady?" The bey mechanic asks.

"Oh, I'm here because Aphrodite need some maintenance and plus I'm here to claim my Aquila," Frieda responds.

"Ah, perfect timing, my dear. Here it is" The bey mechanic then pulled out a new looking raven colored Beyblade and handed it to Frieda.

"Wow...Ombra Aquila, I remembered when my maternal grandfather gave it to me before his retirement, as a blader..."

* * *

_" So what is it that you want to tell me, Nonno?" A 10 year old Frieda asked to a man in his fifties, who happens to be her grandfather._

_"I'm here to tell you that my time has come..." The man known as Feliciano Belvini responds._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm going to retire, as a blader and I'm here to give you this..." He hands out a raven Beyblade and the Italian girl's periwinkle eyes widen. The Beyblade's fusion wheel was a silver with smooth yet rocky edges. The performance tip was an onyx colored and the facebolt was black with an indigo Eagle logo plus a sign that says "Aquila". Frieda was beyond surprised for the fact that her own grandfather is giving her such an expensive looking Beyblade. The question is that was she able to control such a powerful bey?_

_"Knowing you Nipotina, I think you're responsible enough to handle such a powerful bey, like Ombra Aquila." Feliciano adds._

_"Oh really? Well I already have Incandescent Aphrodite with me, but I can use Aquila as my replacement bey, of course." Frieda responds._

_"Well then, take care and I know you'll take great care of Aquila for me." The middle-aged Italian man says._

_"I will, Nonno. Grazie!"_

* * *

As the Italian-Japanese girl got her wallet to pay for the service, the door opened once again, revealing another unfamiliar figure. The 2 Italian natives weren't aware about that person who've just entered the beyshop. Indigo eyes looked about and straightly towards the glamorous and well-known scarlet haired Italian teen. He scanned with his eyes the outfit the Italian beauty was wearing, which of course showed some bare skin. He had a desirable look on his face due to her delicate appearance. But how will she react when they both actually interact with each other?

"Hello there, mister? How may I help you?" The beyshop owner suddenly asks.

"Oh, um...I'm new here in this city and I was just looking around the city, when suddenly I found this beyshop. I hope it's not too much trouble for you, sir." Ferdinand replies.

"No, not at all and feel free to look around."

"Okay, thank you and I'll let you know what I'll purchase." The German teen responds, smiling.

A smile appeared on his face as his mission was about to be accomplish. It was quite convenient to stop by the beyshop because many bladers come for replacements and repairs of their Beyblades. He targets the cute and sweet Italian girl as her bey was known to be one of the Dark Constellations.

Too damn bad that this German had to battle a beauty like Frieda, for her bey represents Condor, one of the Dark Constellations. Of course, he could flirt his way into a one-on-one battle with Frieda since he doesn't want to give her a bad sign of introducing himself the wrong way. Moreover, he couldn't have the battle inside the beyshop with many spectators around because anything could happen and even lead to the most disastrous results yet. But alas, Frieda was definitely quite a strong blader, one of the strongest in all of Italy. Ferdinand would even consider her the female version of Julian Konzern of Team Excalibur. Female bladers were considered to be rare around the globe, which is quite a phenomena for the most part.

Frieda retrieves her replacement bey Ombra Aquila as she steps out of the beyshop, not knowing that Ferdinand was following her. The 16 year old took a glance of her replacement bey, admiring it's new quality and hopefully Aquila will not be worn out easily. Frieda can't be blamed for the fact that she enjoys beybattles, with both of her beys. Eventually, Ferdinand was able to catch up with the Italian-Japanese teen girl.

"Hey there, beautiful. I see that you have a fine-looking Beyblade with you. How about we spin it with my Bey Gravel Boötes," said Ferdinand.

Frieda's eyes widened and immediately responded," Oh, a bey battle huh? Sure I accept your challenge...but what's your name, young man?"

"Oh, my name? It's Ferdinand...Ferdinand Klein and I'm wondering if they're many Italian female bladers out there," The German blader wondered.

An Italian resident who walked by exclaimed," You're looking at one right now and did you know that Frieda is a well-known female blader here in Italy? She's also known as the 'Queen of Italy' because of her exceptional strength as a blader!"

"Ah, excellent indeed. Well, I'm more than willing to test your skills as a blader...and you are aware that you currently posses one of the Dark Constellation beys?" The German asks.

"Huh? Dark Constellation? Perhaps I wasn't paying attention in History class.." Frieda replied, looking dumbfounded.

"Well, never you mind. My point is that I would love to test your strength and to determine if you are a strong and beautiful blader," the Gravel Boötes wielder stated as he kissed Frieda's left hand.

She blushed faintly as she wondered why the German was into her. Ferdinand was hell of a charmer, that's for sure. Even though she had battled many unknown bladers, especially from many tournaments, but battling against someone from another county? That, that was different. Maybe the Italian-Japanese girl has been taught that she shouldn't encounter any Germans while she was growing up, but regardless, she couldn't back down on a challenge against Ferdinand.

The scarlet haired girl sighed to herself as she was being led by Ferdinand to the location on where they would battle. Of course, it was definitely not like her to be rude because she just met the German and it's understandable that he's on a quest to search for foreign bladers. No harm would be done if the girl just battle against him...but something seems a little strange about Ferdinand, according to the Italian-Japanese girl. Was it because of their sudden encounter or his romantic personality? Nope, she doesn't find anything wrong about that since she met other Europeans, such as Germans, French, Spaniards, British, and fellow Italians.

_"Hmm...Ferdinand is a nice person and all, but there's something strange about him. Why is that?"_ Frieda thought to herself.

"Is there anything wrong Frieda dear?" Ferdinand wonders.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," The Ombra Aquila wielder instantly replied.

The scarlet haired girl sighed to herself once again. New people in Pisa may not be such a big deal and all, but those were people that were friends, family friends, and relatives of Frieda. And Ferdinand...he's a complete stranger since he doesn't fit into these categories. Maybe it's because Frieda was too nice and too friendly? Or she has a weakness that she wasn't aware about? Nope, shake it off! The Italian-Japanese girl snapped out of those questionable thoughts and got straight to the battle.

When they made it to a beydish, the German scanned around with his indigo colored eyes, hoping that they were no spectators around, and inspection passed. He even smirked since Frieda was quite a vulnerable person and she's easily manipulative. It's not like that the German had a choice of manipulating any girl, but it is what it is. To him, Frieda was a huge threat to him under that innocent look and he's never going to go easy on her in that beybattle.

As Ferdinand pulled out Gravel Boötes onto his launcher, Frieda did the exact same with her Ombra Aquila and both bladers got into the battling stance. Fierce indigo eyes glanced at Frieda's flamboyant periwinkle eyes. Even without warning, Frieda sure knows how to attract guys, especially Ferdinand. With her beauty and brains for Beyblade, she's definitely compatible with a guy like Ferdinand...wait? Is this relevant to the beybattle they're about to have or was it just a fantasy?

"Heads up and get ready!" Frieda calls out.

"Oh, I was born ready! And why are you shaking and trembling, my dear?"

Suddenly, Frieda noticed that she was indeed shaking and trembling. For some reason, the Italian blader felt something about Ferdinand...was she terrified about him? Amorous? Nervous? Nope, just shake it off is what she had on her mind. All she had to do was just keep calm and battle.

"3...2...1! Let it rip!" The 2 bladers called out before launching their Beyblades on the Stadium. Both Ombra Aquila and Gravel Boötes spun around the modern-looking beydish and the golden and bronze colored beyblade forcefully pushed the raven and silver beyblade. Frieda hissed and commanded "Aquila, move back!" just to dodge Boötes next move.

Luckily the silver and raven Beyblade moved away swiftly, but is still being chased by Boötes despite its heavy weight. Periwinkle eyes widened followed by a gasp as Aquila was getting macerated by Boötes. The Italian blader instantly commanded "Attack!" on the golden and bronze Beyblade. Yet again, it missed and Frieda gasped, feeling shocked and astonished.

_"Oh no," _The scarlet haired beauty thought to herself.

"Do you know Gravel Boötes is a Beyblade with high speed despite its heavy weight. Not to mention, it has such excellent balance so you're not able to shake it off balance," Ferdinand haughtily remarked.

"Oh yeah? Then I'll find a way to shake Gravel Boötes off balance and out of the stadium! Aquila! Shadow Screechwave!"

Without hesitation, pitched black waves surrounded the stadium from Aquila, which threw the opponent's Bey off balance, decreasing its speed. The shaking move proceeded to attack Boötes, making Ferdinand smirk. He found Frieda's one and only effective move of Aquila to be rather pathetic, and lame for the fact that she's been constantly relying on it just to have an easy advantage of hers. Ombra Aquila is going to need a lot more effort than that to outlast Boötes. Suddenly, the heat was on as more and more sun rays appeared and the temperature started to steadily rise. Several minutes have passed and it seemed like forever to end this match. both bladers became even at each other and eventually, Aquila's speed began to decline, making the scarlet haired Italian nervous. Suddenly, Frieda realized there was another strong move plus another trick to pull out of her sleeve.

"This is how we will end it! Gravel Boötes: Graveling Rock Tomb!" yelled the German.

"Ombra Aquila: Ombra Wing Smash!" Frieda exclaimed.

A raven/blackened Eagle with scarlet red eyes has appeared from Frieda's Bey and it aura was violet and black. Ferdinand's Bey contained a cool sienna brown Grizzly Bear with golden eyes and it surrounded itself with heavy gravel stones. Both Beyblades collided head on as the bladers yelled "GO!" and that resulted in a colossal explosion. Within a few seconds, the smoke was starting to clear up and one could only hear the sound of metal clanging. It turned out to be that Ombra Aquila was sent flying due to Gravel Boötes' dominating move, which then resulted in a stadium out. The poor Eagle Beyblade just laid there motionless in the terrain. A few more seconds have passed and the smoke cleared up some more, revealing Frieda completely knocked out.

Ferdinand leered a look as he thought this battle was a colossal waste of time. Clearly, Frieda doesn't know how to utilize a Beyblade of full potential, which was, of course Ombra Aquila. The turquoise haired German retrieves Gravel Boötes and he approached the injured Italian blader.

"Tch, you think you're a blader...well you're not, for you don't know how to properly use a Beyblade. Solch eine große Enttäuschung," Ferdinand crudely insulted before he left out of sight.

Frieda slowly opened her periwinkle eyes before they burst into tears. Those words really pelted her like an iron fist, especially for the fact that she used an alternative Beyblade Aquila. Had she spent more time controlling Ombra Aquila, she would've had a better shot of winning this battle against Ferdinand. But now she realized that she was the target, and too bad that realization was too late. The poor Italian didn't knew her opponent's backstory, nor his tactics to completely undermine her pride and persona. her tired periwinkle eyes were laid on the sun rays as she sobbed quietly.

"Why...what did I do to deserve this? Is it because my bond with Ombra Aquila didn't suffice?" The Italian asked.

Meanwhile, there was another figure watching her up from a distance. He seemed t be a bit distressed from Frieda's loss.

"Frieda..." He said with sympathy

* * *

**End of audition...**

**Holy Shiz! WTF is wrong with me, and adding a new OC that's acts nothing more but a good-for-nothing prick? But hey, it's for the plot of the story, so what can I do? **

**BTW, extra question: who was that figure watching Frieda at the end? This is an optional question too.**

**Translations**

**Italian: "Ciao" and "Buongirono"- ways to say hello/ good morning, etc... (Greetings basically)**

**German:**

**Nein/ Ja: No/ Yes**

**Solch eine große Enttäuschung: Such a huge disappointment**

**And BTW, Gingercookiesnaps, I hope you find this audition suitable, and if not, that's okay. Well as for the rest of y'all, red and review folks! ^^**


End file.
